Conventionally, a rotary atomizing-type electrostatic coating device has been known as a coating device for coating the body, etc. of automobiles. The rotary atomizing-type electrostatic coating device supplies conductive coating material (liquid coating material) to a rotary atomizing head, while applying high voltage and rotating this rotary atomizing head. The rotary atomizing-type electrostatic coating device thereby atomizes and sprays electrified liquid coating material to coat the target object.
As a rotary atomizing-type electrostatic coating device, for example, one is disclosed having a body part and a head part that is detachably mounted to the body part (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In this electrostatic coating device, for example, the head part is removed from the body part when damaged or during part replacement. In addition, at coupling parts (end faces) of the body part and head part, the coating material supply/discharge paths and cleaning liquid paths are connected by a coupler or the like.
Herein, high voltage is applied to the coating material supply/discharge paths during electrostatic coating. For this reason, the coating material supply/discharge paths are arranged in a state enclosed by an insulating member (for example, resin), in order to protect from influences on other members, etc. For example, the coating material supply/discharge paths are arranged to be accommodated in a housing made of resin having holes formed in the shape of these coating material supply/discharge paths.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-72705